1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operated excercising devices and more particularly to that class utilizing friction forces to restrain the rotation of a pair of operating handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with manually operated hand crank exercising devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,765 issued on Dec. 21, 1955 E. H. Baker et al teaches a pair of handles operating a wheel contained within a housing. The wheel is substantially encircled by a pair of semi-circular brake elements which adjustably bear upon the periphery of the wheel so as to create a drag force. The housing is secured to a mounting surface, in a fixed position, utilizing three tripod-like legs therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,084 issued on Mar. 14, 1967 to H. C. simmons discloses a hand crank operated portable exerciser utilizing a plate disposed resting on the ground and a framework extending upwardly from the plate. A wheel is journalled to the framework and is operated by a pair of hand cranks driving a chain coupled to the wheel. A brake apparatus engages a point on the surface of the periphery of the wheel and utilizes an adjustably applied force thereto acting as a brake.
Each of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of maintaining the angular relationship of the longitudinal axis of the hand crank bearing shaft fixed relative to either the mounting surface or the surface of the terrain from which the apparatus gains support. Thus, the user is precluded from operating the exerciser in a variety of hand motions and from utilizing the apparatus at selected locations relative to the point of attachment or support provided by a mounting or supporting surface.